Love Letter
"Love Letter" is a song by INFINITE, and the sixth track in their fifth mini album, Reality. Lyrics |-|Hangul= 이런 사랑노래 너무나 많아 하지만 왜 자꾸 부르는 거야 You don’t understand You don’t love me 어느새 너에게 빠져버렸어 첨엔 뒷모습이 너무 예뻐서 사실 나도 모르게 말을 걸었어 티는 안내도 네가 웃어주길 바랬던 건 역시 욕심이었나 봐 Oh baby it can’t be over like this 떨려오는 내 맘 전 할 수 없어서 솔직한 내 맘 편지에 담아 너에게 말하고 싶어 온통 네 생각뿐인 내 심장을 멈출 수가 없어 I wanna know 솔직히 넌 너무나 눈이 부셔 달콤한 노래로 표현 할 수 없어 You don’t understand You don’t love me 처음이야 난 애매한 이 기분 밤 하늘의 떠 있는 별을 보며 마냥 저냥 그냥 계속 걸었어 티는 안내도 네가 나타나길 바랬던 건 역시 욕심이었나 봐 Oh baby it can’t be over like this 떨려오는 내 맘 전 할 수 없어서 솔직한 내 맘 편지에 담아 너에게 말하고 싶어 온통 네 생각뿐인 내 심장을 멈출 수가 없어 I wanna know 이 깊은 밤 잠들 수 없어 어둠이 짙은 방에 나 홀로 초를 켜고 널 위한 내 맘을 하얀색 종이 위에 서툰 글씨로 수줍은 네가 날 보며 미소 지었던 네가 사실 말야 너를 말야 너무 좋아한다고 Oh baby 지금 난 말 할거야 Oh baby 벌써 난 들킨 것 같아 떨려오는 가슴 멈출 수가 없어 Oh Please my love 솔직히 말야 널 너무 좋아하는걸 온통 네 생각뿐인 내 심장을 멈출 수가 없어 놓칠 수가 없어 멈출 수가 없어 I wanna know |-|Romanization= ireon sarangnorae neomuna manha hajiman wae jakku bureuneun geoya You don’t understand me You don’t love me eoneusae neoege ppajyeobeoryeosseo cheomen dwitmoseubi neomu yeppeoseo sasil nado moreuge maleul georeosseo tineun annaedo nega useojugil baraetdeon geon yeoksi yoksimieonna bwa Oh baby it can’t be over like this tteollyeooneun nae mam jeon hal su eobseoseo soljikhan nae mam pyeonjie dama neoege malhago sipeo ontong ne saenggakppunin nae simjangeul meomchul suga eobseo I wanna know sokjiki neon neomuna nuni busyeo dalkomhan noraero pyohyeon hal su eobseo You don’t understand me You don’t love me cheoeumiya nan aemaehan i gibun bam haneurui tteo inneun byureul bomyeo manyang jeonyang geunygang gyesok gereosseo tineun annaedo nega natanagil baraetdeon geon yeoksi yoksimieonnabwa Oh baby it can’t be over like this tteollyeooneun nae mam jeon hal su eobseoseo soljikhan nae mam pyeonjie dama neoege malhago sipeo ontong ne saenggakppunin nae simjangeul meomchul suga eobseo I wanna know i gipeun bam jamdeul so eobseo eodumi jiteun bange na hollo choreul kyeogo neol wihan nae mameul hayansaek jongi wie seotun geulssiro sujubeun nega nal bomyeo miso jieotdeon nega sasil marya nereul marya neomu johahandago Oh baby jigeum nan mal halgeoya Oh baby beolsseo nan deulkin geot gata tteollyeooneuen gaseum meomchul suga eobseo Oh Please my love soljikhi marya neol neomu johahaneungeol ontong ne saenggakppunin nae simjangeul meomchul suga eobseo nochil suga eobseo memchul suga eobse I wanna know |-|English= There are so many love songs like this But why do I keep singing them? You don’t understand You don’t love me I have fallen for you at some point At first, the sight of your back was so pretty So I just started talking to you without knowing I tried not to show it but I hoped you would smile Maybe I was too greedy Oh baby it can’t be over like this I couldn’t tell you my trembling heart So I wrote my heart in a letter So I can tell you how I feel Because my heart that only thinks about you Cannot be stopped I wanna know Honestly, you’re so dazzling Not even a sweet song can express you You don’t understand You don’t love me I’ve never felt this ambiguous feeling before As I looked at the stars in the night sky I just kept walking I didn’t show it but I hoped you would be there Maybe I was being too greedy Oh baby it can’t be over like this I couldn’t tell you my trembling heart So I wrote my heart in a letter So I can tell you how I feel Because my heart that only thinks about you Cannot be stopped I wanna know I can’t fall asleep tonight So I light a candle in this dark room Writing my heart for you on a white piece of paper You, who shyly looked at me and smiled Actually, I really like you Oh baby I’m gonna tell you right now Oh baby, I think you’ve already caught me I can’t stop my trembling heart Oh please my love, to be honest I like you so much Because my heart that only thinks about you Cannot be stopped I can’t lose you I can’t stop, I wanna know Category:Songs